memories thought lost
by peanutbuttermadman
Summary: long ago, Itachi and Sasuke held a bond that no one could break, but turns out memories thought lost may not be entirly forgotten...ItaSasu


AN: Ha! I actually did something for my fan fiction account, even though I've been working madly on my damned school work. This is just something I thought to write over the weekend, I haven't decided on having it be a one shot or a full story yet, but any advice would be much appreciated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Nisan…? A little voice echoed around the enclosed structure like a wandering phantom, in search of a destination.

A little shifting of movement in the far corner of the room caught the attention of small obsidian eyes, drifting, searching for something while they adjusted to the lack of light. A small breeze from a cracked open window caused chills to crawl down the small fragile boys back, descending to a light shiver.

Suddenly, a set of blood crimson eyes turned to acknowledge the boys presence, but still seemed to remain lost somewhere else, the unusual pattern that turned within them memorizing, almost hypnotic.

A gasp of breath sliced through the air as the light that illuminated through the glass window outlined the pattern of the far off pale face, the luminous moon tracing the curve of the man's face, making the marks across his pale skin seem to stand out more.

"Nisan! You're crying!" A wary voice called out, the soft padding of small feet creaked against the old wood floors of the uchiha estate.

A warning flash from the swirling blood eyes seemed to stop the small boy in his tracks, the liquid that streamed down the man's delicate face, much easier to see now that their eyes locked and stayed connected. What caught the boy's attention was not the man's eyes, but the particular color of the tears, crimson, almost like…blood.

"Nisan! Are you hurt?!" The boy instantly called out, his worry making him forget entirely about the glare that penetrated through his form, and carry his feet even closer to the man.

This time, the man turned his face away, casting his eyes down to the ground, obviously trying to shield his face away from the vision of the light, almost in shame, though the boy knew better then to think that. Didn't he?

"Sasuke…Nisans' head hurts," a deep scratchy voice mumbled out, the boy probably wouldn't have even heard it if everything else didn't seem to keep still, even then he had to strain his ears to hear.

"Did you hit your head? Did someone hurt you?" Sasuke questioned, his voice slightly panicked as he stared back at his elder brother, crimson liquid still leaking from his eyes, to descend down his face. Quiet filled the room, and the boy thought he'd never hear a response, he wasn't even fully sure his brother knew he was entirely there yet.

"…no," came another quiet response to his younger brothers continuous questions, his head throbbing painfully making his vision faze slightly.

"Then what happened?" Sasuke asked, small tears of worry gathering at the corners of his younger brothers eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Sasuke…why the tears?" The man asked, trying to carry a playful tone in his words, but only ended up coming out in soft pained breaths as another wave shook violently through his cranium.

"Cause! Nisan is hurt!" came the expected response as Sasuke threw his small fragile figure at his elder brother, his small arms wrapping securely around his muscular yet thin body, though he could've sworn Itachi would have shattered to bits at the contact at this unusual state.

"Sasuke…I may be going away soon…will you, miss me?" Itachi asked hesitantly, something hidden within those words, though what, Sasuke would never be able to tell. Curiously, Sasuke's dark eyes glanced up at his elder brother, blinking furiously in confusion, but then gradually his light pink lips curved up into an innocent smile.

"Of course I will!" Sasuke replied cheerfully, his small arms tightening their grip around the older man's body as Sasuke buried his head deep into the cloth of his Nisans shirt. An unseen sorrowful smile found its way onto the older man's features, pain and sadness flashing through his usually emotionless eyes.

"We'll see…" he whispered out to himself, bringing the small boys head back up, his charcoal hair ruffled and out of place. Grumbling, he brought up two thin fingers, carrying them up ward to his brothers' face, Itachi staring wonderingly at them before Sasuke added speed and, in flash, jabbed them to the older man's fore head.

"Foolish older brother," he laughed out, a light blush tinting his usual pale skin.

The older man's eyes softened slowly, the ever turning pin wheel within his eyes slowly began to stop, gradually splitting in three separate directions to gather into his normal sharingan, the smaller boy could only watch in fascination.

"…Sasuke, did you need something?" Itachi asked, seeming somewhere else once again, making Sasuke let out a frustrated pout at the clear topic change, but decided it would probably just be better to shrug it off.

"I wanted to ask you to train me tomorrow," Sasuke whispered out, looking sadly down at the wooden floor below his feet, shifting them slightly. Itachi let out a calm breath of air, before smiling up at his brother, pulling him down to descend onto his lap, the boy letting out a surprised grunt as he fell back against his Anki's hard chest.

"forgive me otouto, but I have a mission tomorrow," The older man whispered out, cradling his younger blood within his lap, almost in an apologetic manner, his actions saying things that he knew he could never speak out. Things that he kept locked within his heat.

"…Nisan always has missions…" the boy whispered out quietly, making the older man strain his ears to hear each word, the words hitting him deeper then he would've cared to let anyone know.

"You'll be starting at the academy soon, so you'll be pretty busy as well," Sasuke watched the movement of the older man's lips as he spoke, his body now leaning fully against his brothers as he began to relax, his left hand playing lazily with the black hair that flowed down his Nisans shoulder like a silky black waterfall.

"That's fine as long as I still get to spend time with Nisan," Sasuke squeaked out, sighing contently as he nuzzled into the older man, an innocent smile stayed firmly plastered to his face, making Itachi form a light smile of his own.

Despite the fact that he knew everything would change soon, the feelings his brother held towards him would gradually turn to hate, this content feeling inside him would turn to nothing but pain, he couldn't help but smile. This was 'his' moment to share with his beloved brother, and there was nothing to steal it away.

It felt so perfect, that he almost could have believed his brother would miss him, but he was happy right now, not stupid.

Sleep gradually took over the small boys form as he let out even breaths of air that brushed against Itachi's skin, warming the area.

The older man could feel his own lack of sleep beginning to wear down upon him as his eyes lidded lightly over. As they fluttered closed slowly, Itachi found his lips moving on their own, projecting the words he held in his head and his heart.

"…I love you Sasuke,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: One shot or full story? / (This is me asking you guys) :3


End file.
